


Instant

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: The World Tournament takes its toll on Meijin Kawaguchi. There's a pleasant surprise waiting in his shower, though.





	Instant

The World Tournament always had intense battles as expected, and though unlike the first year Tatsuya had participated as Meijin Kawaguchi, he was free of keeping up the overly serious Meijin act. These days, he was allowed to be the Meijin he wanted to be, but by the end of the day, he still found himself drained. It was all so exciting; the battles were amazing and his opponents skilled. He had friends supporting and cheering for him, and he was quite definitely going to win again this year.

In the end, the Meijin still had responsibilities, and though he was more comfortable with them now, there were things he hid from even his closest friends. Well, not from _all_ of them; some, like Julian, knew quite well and was quite happy to help if there was need for it. More importantly, there was Allan, and Allan was always there for anything the Meijin required.

Right now, though, his duties had taken him somewhere, and he made his way back to his hotel room alone, not entirely certain where Allan was. Not in the room at first glance, he noted as he stepped in and removed his sunglasses then kicked his shoes off. It was to be expected considering their work, but it was also one of those days when he really wished they had spent the day together.

He felt uncomfortable after the afternoon's battle, and he had been forced to give an interview afterwards. It had been a great battle which he had won, as expected of the Meijin. He smirked to himself as he took off his jacket, then shook his head. He needed to get it cleaned, and perhaps the rest of his outfit too. It didn't matter too much; he had another set of clothes set for tomorrow. Tomorrow was something to look forward to, with more battles and more events, but right now, he needed rest.

There were other things he needed, but those things had to wait until Allan returned. He took off his tie and glanced at himself in the mirror, frowning a little. Not as perfect as he had thought; maybe a shower was in order after the long day.

Wait; he stopped right then, thinking he had heard something. Was the shower on? He stared at the bathroom door for a moment then took a step toward it. He definitely hadn't left it on, so either he was imagining it or there was someone in his room. By technicality, there couldn't have been anyone else in his room except maybe-

There was a naked Allan in his shower, casually leaning against the wall behind the bathtub with his arms folded, with a wide grin on his face. There was no doubt he had been waiting for Tatsuya to return - and even less doubt he knew exactly what Tatsuya wanted, and what was going to happen right now. Tatsuya only stared at the sight for another blink of an eye; he didn't need to think or plan what to do next.

He wanted _that_ and he wanted it _now_ , and he swept his hair back in a quick motion before stepping into the shower. The fact that he still had half his clothes on didn't matter, and he stepped straight into the shower, ignoring the fact that the water fell on him, drenching his shirt and pants. The only thing that _did_ matter was this, here, now. He caught Allan by the shoulders, meeting his embrace and pulling him closer then just plain slammed him against the wall for a kiss.

Allan whispered something against the kiss, probably something about him being hasty, he didn't exactly hear thanks to the sound of water drowning most sounds. Like Allan had any place to be saying that; it was also quite clear Allan knew exactly what he had been doing here, or rather, what he had been _waiting_ here for. As always, he knew what his Meijin needed, and Tatsuya was quite happy to take what was offered.

The shirt was drenched and sticking to his skin now, and he muttered a curse and stopped to try to pull it off. Allan smirked and helpfully started unbuttoning the shirt, somehow managing to undo the buttons considering how sticky the fabric was - and the fact that Tatsuya was not about to stop what he was doing even if he needed to get rid of the shirt. Allan's lips were hot and he wanted to taste more of them, and he grabbed Allan by the hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

The kiss deepened for a moment, though it resulted in Allan pausing his attempts of getting the shirt opened, mostly because he was too distracted and dragged too close to Tatsuya to continue. Too deep and perhaps a bit too hasty, Tatsuya realized a few seconds later as he found himself too out of breath to continue, and the water falling on them didn't really make things any easier. He pulled away for a moment to compose himself, if just for a bit, and Allan took the opportunity to undo the few remaining shirt buttons and pull the shirt open.

That would get to do for now, and he had bigger problems, like his pants. He muttered another word of frustration then stopped to work on getting his pants open. Allan's hands found his, and he paused to look at him, noticing a grin on Allan's face. Skilled as ever at undressing his Meijin; Allan made short work of getting the pants open and slid them down, even if they were wet and sticking to Tatsuya's skin. Allan was quite determined to get rid of them though, and off they went.

Undressing when already wanting to get on with it was always awkward, but the moment Allan was there again, Tatsuya pulled him closer and went for another kiss. At least Allan was naked already, and he was the only one having to deal with clothes.

His underwear came off even quicker than the pants, at least; Allan simply slipped his fingers under the waistband in the midst of their kissing and pulled them down, breaking the kiss and kneeling down as he went. Tatsuya lifted his feet just enough for Allan to remove the garment and toss it outside the shower, the underwear ending somewhere on the bathroom floor with the pants. It was irrelevant; everything was irrelevant outside Allan who slowly stood back up, tracing the sides of Tatsuya's legs as he moved. Considering his condition and what he needed, such touch was tormenting, and he grabbed Allan by the hair and pulled him up.

In turn, Allan took the opportunity to brush his fingers over Tatsuya's erection, making him hiss impatiently. He needed more and needed it now, and he pushed Allan against the wall nearly violently and captured him for another heated kiss. How to continue from there, he wasn't absolutely sure; even at this state he realized preparations were necessary, and regrettably, in the worst case there was nothing they could use here and they'd have to exit the bathroom and go to bed.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Allan picking up something, and he blinked and stopped to look at what he was doing. The realization that Allan had had lubricant here prepared all along made him want to laugh, but he settled for a fierce grin. The very fact that said item was here meant Allan had planned this from the beginning - no, he corrected himself, there was no way Allan hadn't been planning this from the beginning.

The fact that Allan was quite effectively applying the stuff on himself also gave it away to Tatsuya - Allan definitely knew what his Meijin needed, and had known all along. There was no question if he was willing and ready, either, Tatsuya thought as he glanced down. No questions and no explanations were necessary at this point, all he had to do was to get on with it.

Doing anything in the shower was a bad idea, but he was beyond caring. The shower floor was not slippery, not that this was the first time they ended up doing something in the shower either. He needed to get on with it, and Allan was being more than helpful, pulling him closer and propping his leg against the side of the bathtub. Tatsuya knew himself to be strong enough to support him, anyway, and with that, he pulled Allan's other leg over his arm. It led to Allan muttering something about not being as flexible as he was, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Allan was ready and wanted him, and he needed this way more than he had sense to stop think about technicalities.

Allan gritted his teeth as Tatsuya pressed himself against him and into him. Probably a tiny bit too rough, the sane corner of Tatsuya's mind noted, but his general mental state wasn't for taking it easy. He did pause for a moment to catch his breath, letting himself and Allan both adjust to the feeling, then that heat overtook him. Allan's warmth was exactly what he had been needing all day, and now he had him _right there_.

Their position wasn't exactly the most perfect for rough thrusts, but Tatsuya pressed himself closer, pinning Allan against the wall. There was a hint of a grin on Allan's face by now, at least, giving a very clear indication that he was quite fine with what was happening and even encouraged it. Good for him, because Tatsuya found himself quite unable to hold back at this point.

He wanted more, the location and the position be damned. That damned grin on Allan's face just tempted him for more, and he made sure to press into him a little more roughly a few times then cover his lips with a kiss, losing himself in the heat. A deeper kiss at this point might've been a bad idea, he figured a second later, since this was starting to require multitasking, what with holding Allan there and keeping up his movements. Allan's body felt so good, and his skin felt hot. 

A bit too hasty, he caught that tiny sane corner of his mind thinking. He was going to wear himself out too quickly if he went too far. He paused his thrusts for another second to steal another kiss, then resumed moving. It was too much and too quickly and he wanted even more, though regrettably the location did in the end set limits to how much he could do.

Maybe he was going too far, but before he even considered admitting to the location being a bad idea, Allan said something; he couldn't hear exactly what due to the shower, but he _knew_ what it was. Whatever the exact words, Allan trusted him one hundred percent, and at this point he wasn't about to back down and he didn't need to. Allan wanted it as just as much as he did, and he grinned then paused for another quick kiss, grabbing a better hold of Allan's waist before pressing into him again, deeper, that wild grin on his lips. Why would have he actually ever needed any assurance of Allan wanting it when it had been there all along.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Allan's hand grabbing on the shower tap, seeking for support. Maybe; he wasn't exactly sure and wasn't in the state of mind where he would've paid attention. He closed his eyes for a moment and gritted his teeth, the discomfort of the warm water still falling on them registering. It didn't matter and his shirt sticking to his skin didn't matter, but-

The water turned cooler, and he blinked, now realizing what Allan had been going for. Quite a good idea, since the warmth had been about to drain his strength. The slightly cooler water allowed himself to calm himself a little, and with that, he could focus better on what he was doing. Allan was in the end doing a pretty good job at holding himself up, something that was even annoying, now that he stopped to think about it. Tatsuya knew himself to be quite capable of holding him, but then again this did make things easier for him. Holding Allan there was one thing, keeping up with his thrusts was another.

Perhaps he would've preferred a faster pace, but then again, there were sides to being able to enjoy it a bit slower for a bit. He stole another kiss then moved a bit more slowly for a bit, watching the reaction on Allan's face - and failed instantly to control himself, for he didn't usually get such looks from Allan, looking like he wanted more. There was no question if he was getting off from this and it wasn't even difficult to tell, considering how hard he was, and Tatsuya could feel it every time he pressed his body closer to Allan's.

Not that the cool water actually helped to cool the fire inside of him; he might've been able to catch his breath a tiny bit and hold back a little longer, but the heat from the battles earlier that had driven him to this was not going away, not that easily. The only way to calm that burning was what was right in front of him, and he grinned wildly and thrust in, raising one hand to catch Allan by the hair and dragging him into another kiss.

Allan wrapped his arms around his shoulders, clinging to him and trying to match his movements, even though the heat was threatening to consume him completely, and Tatsuya realized Allan was almost finished. Quite an interesting thought, but then again Allan had been waiting for him and had wanted him. He took a deep breath and moved a couple more times, pressing in as deep as he could, and that was it.

The way Allan whispered his name as he came sounded amazing, and that remaining corner of his mind wished he could've continued longer and gotten more sounds like that out of him, but the heat that burned him came with a limit, and he had reached that limit already. One more thrust was all that was needed, and he gasped for breath and clenched his eyes shut, pushing Allan against the wall, barely managing to stay on his feet as the orgasm took over.

He recovered after a moment, finding Allan looking somewhat spent. He probably didn't have much strength left to hold himself there, and Tatsuya pulled away carefully, about on the last possible moment before they both slumped down to sit in the bath tub, out of breath. Allan reached up and turned off the shower after a few attempts, then just sat there with a silly grin on his face.

Tatsuya couldn't help but to laugh a little before having to stop to catch his breath again. The good side about the bathroom was that they could easily clean, at least, he had to admit as he finally took the opportunity to peel off the wet shirt. A proper shower was in order, and maybe some well-deserved rest afterward.

For how long was another question, since now that Allan had already offered him something like this, another round in the bed later tonight sounded like a quite fine idea.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have any damn excuse, I just wanted Tatsuya slamming Allan against the wall.
> 
> So okay "wanted to write it with Tatsuya topping for once" I guess.
> 
> But who am I kidding it's a 100% Thirst Fic.


End file.
